Several dental radiographic systems are known including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,540,399, 6,203,195, 6,527,422, 6,461,038, 6,343,875, 6,203,195, 6,102,566, 5,677,537, and 5,652,779. Digital dental radiography is a relatively new procedure for examining a patient's teeth using significantly less radiation than traditional dental x-rays used to examine teeth. The procedures uses a sensor that is placed in the patient's mouth. Next, a source of gamma radiation is directed to the sensor. The sensor comprises pixels in an array that are influenced by the gamma radiation passing through the patient's teeth, and the pixels for an image which van be transmitted to a monitor for real-time viewing. One benefit of the procedure is that the amount of radiation needed to activate the sensor is far less than the amount of radiation that the patient is exposed to during x-ray procedures. Another benefit is the evaluation of real-time images allowing the dentist to reposition the sensor or acquire more images if needed without the delay associated with developing x-ray images on film. The images generally have a higher resolution than x-rays and can be manipulated using software to zoom and contrast and make more precise diagnostics.